Little Green Monster
by IttyBitty96
Summary: Edward just experienced the mind blowing Lee Tals Mone Star in Vegas,and there are 2 things he cant get his mind off of.the green eyed star of the show and Bella,the girl he met there.so now edward must choose between the two.if only they were one person.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"This is sick and twisted you guys." I grumbled flopping on the hotel bed and glaring at my sisters and friends.

Emmett laughed. "Are you kidding? I think this has got to be my best idea ever!"

"Hey! Watch what you say very carefully Emmett." his wife Rose glared at him while unpacking her stuff.

Emmett began to stutter making me, my sister Alice, and her boyfriend to snicker.

"Um-you know next to marrying you Rosie! Nothing was better than deciding that!" he stuttered wide eyed.

Rose laughed, sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. I flinched visibly causing her to look guilty. "Sorry Edward."

"It's fine I'm just being a little oversensitive." I shrugged getting up to stare out the window.

"You're telling me!" Alice snorted. "Come on Edward! You're in Vegas! You're a bachelor now! Did you even think to ask that nice lady at the front desk for her number?"

"Alice, I would actually like to think that our older brother actually has some taste." Rose grimaced. "Then again if you look back at Tanya-"

"That's great Rose." Jasper said sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure Edward really wanted to be reminded of his ex-fiancée that ran off with her dad's best friend. Nice sensitivity."

"Oh yeah? Well how about reminding your best friend about the situation? That just screams sensitivity." Rose bit back. I flinched at everything they said.

"Will you all shut up?" I exclaimed in exasperation facing them now. They all looked guilty.

"Sorry." they chorused. I shrugged.

"So we're in Vegas and it's eight at night. What do we do now?" I asked, and Alice held up five tickets. "What are those?"

"Five 3rd row seats to the hottest little show in Vegas." Alice smirked and Emmett pumped his fist in the air.

"We're going to a strip club?" he exclaimed excitedly earning a whack from Rose.

"No Emmett. We're going to Lee Tal's Mone Star!" Alice squealed. Everyone but Rose stared at her incomprehensibly. We waited but she didn't explain.

"And what the hell is that?" I asked earning an annoyed sigh from my two sisters.

"It's like…I don't know. Rose, any suggestions?" Alice asked.

"It's like Cirque Du Soleil. But it had an entire story to it. I've read up on tons of articles, and watched almost every performance on YouTube. And still the plot of the story is almost completely incomprehensible." Rose explained looking frustrated. What can you expect? Rose being a know it all it must be hard to not know something.

"So if it's so confusing why even go?" Jasper asked my sister who was sitting in his lap. Alice laughed.

"Well, when you see, you will completely understand. I've watched countless performances online, and it's just mesmerizing. The music, the acrobatics, the mind blowing skills!" Alice raved. "I've heard it's even better in person. And you do not want to know what I had to do to get these amazing seats." her and Rose both shuddered. I decided that I didn't want to know.

"So get up, get dressed, and let's go!"

**o0o0o0o0o**

We all got seated in a very big room. It was bigger than any theater I had ever been to. And apparently a lot of people knew about this show, because it was SO CROWDED. It was like the Dusk***** midnight premiere times ten.

But it had to be the fanciest theater that I had ever been to. There was enough room between rows that even Emmett-who was 6'5 with very large, muscular arms-could stretch without worrying that he might hit someone. Not only that, but interestingly clothed woman brought interesting alcoholic beverages and foreign fruits and dishes.

I loved it. And this was even before the show started.

But when the show started, I think even the back row could heard my mind being blown. Alice was right. The show was amazing!

The music seemed to ring in my ears with beauty and clarity, and the talents completely blew me away. There were girls levitating in the air, guys hanging on thin sticks by just their feet, and so much more.

That's when I realized it. There was one specific person that kept cropping up in every act.

It was a girl. A beautiful girl with long brown hair, and shocking, unique green eyes that even trumped mine and Alice's. She had on a large cloak and always kept her hood up.

In the beginning, she was tumbling around in purple silk curtains. She would do amazing things. She would do flips in them going up, and going down. All the while singing in a clear, soprano voice. The song she was singing was beautiful, and foreign.

I watched the woman in fascination. I could tell she was beautiful just by how graceful she was. She wrapped her legs and arms around the silk curtains so loosely that if she loosened the grip her hands had on it, then she would surely slide through and hit the she let go anyway.A lot of people let out screams of terror-I might've been one of like lightning, she stopped about six feet from the stage. Even though we were far from her the smirk on her face was very did several graceful flips through the curtains until she landed lightly on the stage.

She was met there by some very fiesta-like music and a teenage girl that looked a lot like her. The woman grabbed the girl's hand and they ran off stage.

The next time she showed up she was jumping rope with tons of people. It seemed like it was about to be real simple kid stuff but then she started doing several complicated flips and twirls all the while jumping the rope she was holding and the rope two burly looking men held.

It was all very amazing but towards the end I realized…I was confused as hell. And by the looks on my friends' faces they were too.

Finally at the end it was only the teenage girl on stage, skipping around in her cute little lavender dress that she had been wearing the entire performance. She sang in a very familiar voice and as she skipped around she kept her head low.

But when an older man came walking by he talked to her for awhile and from what I got from this conversation the man was Lee Tal. He kissed the girl on her cheek and walked away.

The girl covered her mouth and let out a small, hysterical giggle. But when she looked up I realized it wasn't the teenage girl. It was the woman with green eyes.

The lights darkened for the briefest second, and when they were back on the woman was gone. Everyone gave a standing ovation, and Rose turned red as her wonderful, childlike husband began to shout "Encore! Encore!" and pumping his fist in the air like he was at a rave.

The entire cast came back onstage holding hands and bowed.

We waited to leave so it wouldn't be so crowded. The waitresses kept bringing us fruits and we talked about the performance.

"So my guess is that, the green eyed woman was actually the teenager but she has a multi-personality disorder or schizophrenia and she was livin' it up in her own world to escape the harsh realities of life?" Rose said.

We all agreed that it was most likely the most probable plot and got up to leave.

"Hey Eddie, I saw you checking the green eyed hottie!" Emmett laughed, but I tried my best to ignore him. "You dog! I told you that celebrating in Vegas would make you forget that bleach blonde harlett!"

We all laughed and Emmett gave me a playful shove forward causing me to ram right into a girl.

"Ow!" she yelped falling to the floor and dropping everything.

"Jeez Edward, watch where you're going." I heard Emmett grumble and I gave him the finger. I bent low to help the girl but she swatted my hands away.

"I got it! I got it!" she grumbled.

"Hey I'm really sorry about that." I apologized. "My brother in law can be a real idiot some times."

She let out a sound that was something between a sigh and a laugh. "Please. I know all about brothers." she shrugged getting up.

"Hey you forgot this." I said handing her a compact with the initials I. M. S. "You have brothers?"

She grabbed the compact swiftly and put it in a side pocket in her duffle bag. "You can say that."

I smiled and held out my hand. "Edward Cullen."

She took hold of my hand and shook it with a small smile. "Bella."

She was pretty…well, pretty. Her brown hair was tucked in a bun with fancy designed chopsticks holding it still, and her brown eyes looked extraordinarily tired as if she hasn't had a decent sleep in years.

Considering my family decided to ditch me I walked with my new friend.

"So where are you staying?" I asked hoping that didn't sound like I was trying to get lucky. By the smirk on her face, and her raised eyebrows it must've sounded exactly like that. "I'm not trying to get in your pants or anything, I'm honestly just curious."

Bella laughed and if I was being honest, it sounded adorable. "Um, I don't really know actually. Anywhere that is willing to take me for a fair price." she smiled as if she was laid back but her eyes gave away that she was actually worried.

"Well I have two sisters so if you want to crash with us, I'm almost positive that they would be overjoyed to have a roomie." I laughed causing Bella to smile and giggle a little.

"Thanks but…I don't know you." she pointed out bumping me with her elbow playfully.

I laughed. "Well then, challenge accepted." I flashed her a mischievous smile. "My name is Edward Anthony Cullen. I am twenty-six, and the oldest of all my siblings which are both girls named Mary Alice Cullen, and Rosalie Lillian Cullen. My parents are Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They had me when my mom was nineteen and my dad was twenty-two. Rosalie, also called Rose, is married to Emmett McCarthy, and Mary Alice, also called Alice, is currently dating my best friend Jasper-"

Bella cut across me laughing. "Okay! Okay! I got it." she shook her head. "What I meant was, I don't know your personality traits too well."

"Oh." I frowned. "Well what kind of impression have I made on you then?"

Bella blushed. "Well at first I thought you were very handsome." she admitted truthfully making me grin. "Then I found out that what you lack for charm you make up with sarcasm, and humor." I frowned.

"I think I liked the first impression better." I grumbled earning a laugh from her.

"You didn't let me finish." she winked at me and my eyebrows raised. "You are, however, really gentlemanly and chivalrous which I find…incredibly sexy."

My jaw dropped open at how casually she said that. Was she, strike me down with lightning if I was wrong, flirting with me?

I closed my mouth and smirked at her. "Well, it's still not too late Miss. Bella. We are after all in Las Vegas. Why don't you take a walk with me so I can convince you that I can be very charming?" I asked her looking into her eyes and doing my best to smile dazzlingly. It might've worked because she turned a little pink and stared at the ground when she answered.

"Actually Edward, I have to get some sleep like right away. But is tomorrow good? We can start in the morning that way you can show me exactly how charming you can be, and I can show you a little charm of my own." she looked back up at me confidently with a small smile.

I smiled. "Actually my sister might have some stuff for us to do." I had to grin at the look of disappointment that flashed across her face for a second. "But given the circumstances I think I can blow her off."

Bella smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a date."

She waved goodbye and flounced away.

As I made my way back to the hotel and undressed to go to sleep I realized that for the first time, I hadn't thought about Tanya.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I woke up in my trailer with five guys staring down at me with frowns on their faces and their arms crossed. I jumped, and let out a small scream. Then I realized it's just my dad, Demetri, Felix, Alec, and Jacob. I put my hand on my heart.

"Sweet mother of all that is pure and holy in this god forsaken life! If you guys wake me up like that again then you're gonna have to find a new Little Green Monster for your show!" I exclaimed flopping back on my bed.

"Isabella Swan." my dad glared at me. "Who was that boy you were with last night?"

I let my jaw drop open. "Seriously? That's why you guys decided to give me a heart attack? Because you saw me with some guy?"

"Some guy?" Seth snorted from the corner of my trailer. "Are you kidding? That guy was smoking'." we all turned to stare at him and he looked up at us innocently.

"You know Seth, it's when you say stuff like that is when we are convinced that you are making a living on the outside of the closet." Jacob sighed.

Seth snorted. "Hey, I'm secure enough in my masculinity, that I can admit when a guy is good looking."

"Whatever." my dad scoffed. "Isabella Marie, I still want to know who this guy is."

"Dad, I am twenty-four years old!" I moaned. "You can not keep treating me as if I'm only fourteen!"

"Seriously Bella? Stop with the dramatics. We just want to know who this guy is." Demetri huffed.

Angela groaned from the other side of the room. Guess we woke her up.

"His name is Edward Cullen! His brother in law rammed him into Bella on accident and he stopped to help Bella up! So for the love of all that is holy in this sweet and beautiful world can you leave so some people can actually get some sleep!" she hissed. After one last huff, the five boys left leaving me, Seth, and Angela in the room together.

As soon as the door closed, Seth and Angela were sitting with me in my bed. I expected this, both being the youngest (Seth being only sixteen and Angela being eighteen) they were addicted to gossip.

"How did you know about Edward?" I asked Angela curiously.

She smiled. "You think you're the only one that likes to escape all the weirdness of Lee Tal's Mone Star. I was right behind you guys. And who know you were such a flirt." she laughed making me blush.

I sighed. "Yeah. You know Angela, I kinda like this guy." I smiled remembering how happy he made me feel in the short amount of time we spent together. "He makes me feel like I'm not just the green eyed woman."

Seth laughed. "Well then maybe he's the one or whatever shiz you believe in."

I shoved him playfully. "Don't make fun of me! Don't hate just because I get more action with guys than you do."

He slapped his hand over my mouth because right when I said that someone passed by my trailer.

He glared at me. "Jeez Bella, do you have to say that so loud? Soon enough the entire production will know."

Angela laughed. "Seth I think everyone knows that you are so far out of the closet that even the roar of Aslan from Narnia can't reach you."

We were silent for a second and we all laughed. But soon I was crying. My two favorite people stared at me looking perplexed at my random tears.

"I just don't want to do it anymore." I cried. "I've been doing the show since I was fifteen. I don't think I've slept more than four hours for the past nine years!" I was hysterical. I blame lack of sleep and pressure.

EPOV

I woke up early-about eight o clock. I yanked on my jeans, a tank top, and a flannel over that.

"Edward?" Jasper asked rubbing his eyes. I grimaced as I noticed Alice was with him. Couldn't they just stay in their own rooms for at least one night?

"Edward where are you going?" Alice mumbled still half asleep.

"Go back to sleep Alice." I murmured. "I'm just gonna go walk around for a little bit."

"Oh, well I'll go with you." Jasper mumbled sleepily trying to get out of bed. I pushed him back into bed lightly. He went willingly, wrapping his arms around Alice.

"It's cool dude. I'll bring you back a muffin." I chuckled.

"Blueberry, please." he mumbled.

"Make it two." Alice sighed.

"One chocolate chip." Emmett yawned making me laugh lightly.

"Bring me a coffee!" Rose said from the other side of Emmett.

I took this all down in my head and made my way out of the hotel. I was walking around aimlessly until I realized that me and Bella hadn't set a place to meet up. So I just walked over to the theater's entrance and waited. I waited for about twenty minutes when I caught her walking by me. Coming out of the theater.

"Bella! Hey!" I caught her and she looked relieved to see me.

"Oh hey Edward!" she smiled. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long." I shrugged and looked down at my watch. "It hit about ten minutes half an hour ago." I shrugged walking with her.

She stared at me with wide eyes and I looked at her from the corner of my eye with a small smile.

She realized I was joking and gave me a playful shove. I looked her over and saw that she was wearing a black dress, a turquoise knit scarf, black tights, and black boots. She had the duffle bag with her again.

"See something you like?" she joked rolling her eyes. I grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed her against the wall, making her gasp.

"Oh definitely." I murmured my face inches from hers. I could've sworn she stopped breathing as was I at the feeling of being so close to her.

Then I smiled teasingly and backed away and continued walking as if nothing had happened. She caught up with me and glared at me.

"You are such a flirt." she growled at me making me laugh.

"Oh don't act like you didn't like it." I teased and she smirked.

"You're right." she nodded. "It was very hot. You're lucky I didn't jump you right there."

I stopped walking and I think breathing as she continued to walk. God, what was this girl turning me into?

We decided eventually to sit down at a table in a small muffin shop.

After picking up the two blueberry, and chocolate chip muffins I sat down across from Bella who appeared to be eating Nutter Butter bites that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Where'd you get those?" I asked pointing to the small jar. She smiled, happily swinging her legs like a little girl.

"I have tons of jars of food in my bag." she lifted up her duffle bag. "You want anything?"

"What do you got?" I asked. She smiled at me, and began to rummage through her bag. "Let's see. I have pickles, Doritos, Cheese Its, graham crackers, and spray cheese." she said putting each item on the table in front of us. I laughed and grabbed a cheese it.

"What's with that? The duffle bag, I mean." I asked her. Her eyes darkened as if I stepped into some forbidden territory. "You don't have to tell me-"

"No it's fine." she shrugged. "I'm a runaway. I ran away from Washington when I was eighteen and I've been living by myself since then."

"How do you get by?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Usually I stay in a certain place for awhile and get a small job." she smiled.

"What do you do here?" I asked fascinated.

She smiled blandly. "I'm a stripper."

I sucked a cheese it down my throat with out chewing and started coughing as it eased it's way down my throat slowly. "You're a what?" I coughed. She patted me on the back and laughed. "Relax, I'm messing with you. I sell stuff. Jewelry."

I nodded taking a couple gulps of the water I bought.

"Alright so you know some fun facts about me." she leaned back in her chair smiling at me. "What about you? Why are you in Las Vegas?"

I sighed. "My family decided to take me out to celebrate my new coming relationship status."

Her eyes widened and I couldn't help but see that she looked disappointed. Maybe it was just my imagination. "Oh. So, you're getting married?" I could tell that she was angry. Who wouldn't be, I've been flirting with her left and right.

I let out a bitter laugh. "Ha! I wish." then I preceded to tell her the story of how Tanya sent her bridesmaid to tell me that she had run off with her dad's best friend. During the wedding.

Bella's eyes were narrowed and her lips were pursed. When I finished she looked positively pissed off.

"What a bitch!" she seethed loudly causing several people to shoot us ugly looks, but I ignored them and nodded in agreement with her. "Seriously though, you deserve someone that will appreciate you. And she clearly was not it. Why'd you propose in the first place?"

I thought for a minute. "I don't know. I guess, I just figured that we had been dating for awhile that I might as well."

She scoffed. "Edward, marriage isn't about time length. It's about love." she took on a very passionate tone as she went on. "You propose when you decide that you can't be with out anyone but that one person. When you wake up next to that person, you never want to leave. You would do anything for them."

My eyes were wide by the end of her little speech. "How do you know? Have you ever been in love?"

Bella blushed and shook her head. "No. there was a close call once, but it didn't work out." for some reason I felt relieved. "I saw it between my mom and dad."

I was about to say something but I was interrupted.

"Eddie!"

"Oh no." I groaned but I was cut off by Emmett's air choking hug.

"Emmett, let him go." Rose sighed pulling up a chair next to me and slapping me across the head when he let go. "Idiot. When you didn't come back or call you scared the hell out of us."

I looked over at Bella to apologize for my family's behavior but she was watching us with a small smile.

"I thought you got mugged by a stripper." Emmett shrugged pulling up a chair next to Rose. Alice and Jasper howled with laughter as they shared one chair. Bella giggled. "But here you are, having breakfast with one."

Emmett laughed, Jasper snickered, and my sisters face palmed.

"Emmett, what the hell!" I exclaimed. I turned to apologize to Bella again but she was glaring at Emmett.

"I'm not a stripper jackass. Are you?" she asked still glaring at Emmett. Jasper and I almost fell out of our seats howling with laughter, Emmett looked like he was about to worship Bella, and Alice and Rose shared a smile.

Rose shook Bella's hand. "Hi, I'm Edward's sister, Rose. It's a pleasure."

Bella smiled. "Edward's told me about you. And you're Alice, right?" she asked pointing to Alice. "I'm Bella."

Alice gave Bella a hug. I could tell she was a little shocked but she hugged Alice back tentatively. "I like you Bella." she smiled keeping an arm slung around Bella's neck. "So are you doing my brother?"

I tossed my head back and groaned covering my face. Why does my family have to ruin everything?

But to my relief Bella just laughed. "Um, no. We're just friends."

Jasper slapped me on the back. "Ah, tough break man."

I rolled my eyes, and shot Bella a wink to which she stifled a giggle. Then she smirked at me and got a mischievous glint in her eye.

"So did you know guys that your brother, is the biggest flirt I know?" Bella asked and when everyone gave her an unbelieving look she went on. "It's true. Not even twenty minutes ago he had me pinned up against a wall outside telling me that I looked good."

My family stared at me in shock.

"Eddie my boy, there is a fine line between flirting and sexual harassment." Emmett said wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "And you are right on that line! I am so proud!"

I turned a little red as everyone laughed at my expense.

"I'm not the only flirt in this friendship! Bella had just told me that she was ready to jump me!" I defended throwing Bella under the bus.

Bella blushed as everyone turned to stare at her. We all began to laugh.

"Rosie, I'm sorry but if Edward doesn't scoop Bella up fast, I will." Emmett told his wife making us laugh again and causing Bella to go a deeper shade of red.

Rose shook her head. "Not before I do." we all laughed, and I shared a glance with Bella.

She seemed to like my family. And I am positive that they like her.


End file.
